Reunited
by JLawismyinspiration
Summary: Katniss goes to heaven and is shown the way by an unexpected person before being reunited with everyone. And I mean everyone. spoilers not a katniss/clove pairing
1. Chapter 1

Happy

Katniss opened her eyes. White. Everything was white and quiet. no color, no noise, no people. No Peeta.

She looked around, wildly. No Peeta! But she had just been with him, laying in bed, going to sleep...

Oh.

So that's why everything was white.

She started walking, seemingly in nothingness, no walls or doors, just the ground beneath her feet.

Eventually she reached a door. She heard stories about heaven, how someone you love comes and shows you the way. Cautious, she pulled it open to find not Finnick, or Prim, or Rue or even her father.

It was Clove.

Clove who had tried to kill her.

Clove who she had watched die.

Yet there she was, with no trace of the blow that had ended her life, sitting there patiently, as if she had nothing else to do.

She looked up at Katniss and smiled. Not the scary smile she had used in the Arena, but genuine like one you give a friend.

Katniss backed away.

"Don't be scared Katniss, I'm here to help you cross over." said Clove, and it was almost reassuring, even with their history.

"Why you?' Katniss said her tone harsher than expected. Clove seemed not to notice though, just smiled and walked up to her and calmly took her hand causing Katniss to flinch.

"Sometimes people are sent down here to help someone they love," started Clove, "and sometimes they are sent to give message, one that couldn't be given in life."

"What message?" asked Katniss.

"Well I wanted to thank you. For showing me what true bravery is. For showing me how cruel I was. But there are so many other people who wanted to thank you too."

"Who?" asked Katniss now eager for a reply.

"Cato. Cato wanted to thank you," said Clove with a soft smile.

"You won the bargaining again," said Katniss remembering how Cato had let Clove kill her.

Clove smiled. "He wanted to thank you for killing him".

"What? Why? He could have won!" exclaimed Katniss.

"You I both know nobody wins the Hunger Games," said Clove, "they become victor, sure, but nobody wins."

"But why would he thank me for something like that?" questioned Katniss.

They stopped suddenly, Katniss realizing they had come to a second door, with voices talking behind it.

Clove made no move to open it, and turned to Katniss, tears in her eyes.

"I loved him. Love him. That's why he volunteered. He always was going to, you know, but I never expected to get chosen. And nobody wanted to volunteer for me. Cato wanted to thank you because-because he knows as well as you do that they just want a show. He told me that he wasn't going to kill me, and I wasn't going to kill him. He told me he understood no one actually won." clove stopped to breathe, tears sliding down her pale freckled cheeks.

"As I was dying he told me the last secret he knew about the games, one that I'm sure you figured out after your second, even if you didn't know you knew it."

"What's that?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chaos.

Absolute Chaos.

That's what lay behind the door.

Well, not exactly chaos, but what looked like hundreds, maybe thousands of people talking laughing and having fun together.

Katniss scanned the room. It seemed to be set up a certain way, numbers on the wall going from 1 to 75 and what looked to be about 20-24 kids at each number though many of them were moving around and talking to different people. Then it hit her. 75 hunger games.

"It's not just them." reassured Clove, "It's pretty much everyone from Panem but it's just organized this way."

All Katniss could do was stare in shock. Everyone. All of them.

She couldn't help but wonder how many of their deaths were her fault when a buzzer went off above everyone's heads.

The effect was instantaneous. Everyone turned to look at Clove and Katniss froze.

Uh Oh.

But clove didn't look shaken, in fact she looked excited, "Ladies and Gentlemen" she said in a voice that sounded so similar to Claudius Templesmith Katniss couldn't help but smile, "I present to you the Mockingjay, the hero, or as we over at the 74th like to call her, the girl on fire herself, Katniss Everdeen!" she exclaimed.

And then something happened Katniss never expected. She expected a riot or things being thrown or people crying.

But up and down from the number 1 to the number 75, people were standing and applauding and whooping and cheering.

And girls and boys and adults from beneath the numbers and around were lining up in front of her, wanting to thank her.

The thank-yous seemed to go on forever. Because the number 1 was closest to her, the people from her games, and the others she had known were at the end. Katniss suspected it was always set up this way.

And for a while people who names she didn't know clasped her hands, shed tears, kissed her cheeks and praised her.

After what seemed like a lifetime (and honestly it could've been, thought Katniss), they finally reached near to the end of the line.

Her first one was honestly a surprise. She thought they would start with the tributes from the games, but no. There he was with those same eyes, those same clothes, and that same smile he had left the house with when she was eleven years old.

Her father.


	3. Chapter 3

Without a second thought, she launched herself into his arms.

He held her close as he spoke softly to her, "I am so proud of you, Katniss. I love you so much". He kissed on the forehead. "There are many others to see," he murmured pulling away, "but I'll always be here. Go on now".

And there were the tributes. because they began with district 1 Katniss felt slightly awkward, having caused both of their deaths. But, of course, their reaction was nothing like hatred.

Katniss supposed more important people were farther back because the first set of tributes were people whose names she didn't know, regrettably.

Then came the important ones.

The boy she fought for the orange backpack, smiled and thanked her and said he never could blame her.

Marvel cried and apologized for killing Rue, and she gave him a hug that symbolized friendship.

Glimmer thanked her for setting her free and told her she hoped the bow and arrows were used well.

Then Foxface, and Katniss remembered something after years and years something she hadn't even remembered in the Arena. Foxface was a genius. Her mouth fell open "you knew-, she gasped, "You knew those berries were poisonous-why?"

"I knew you could win. And I knew that a girl like you would be the one to start a rebellion" she smiled, "by the way my names Avina". And she smiled.

Next was Thresh, who hugged her and told her that he knew she would win and thanked her for avenging rue's death. Katniss looked at him tearfully and said "You did too".

Then Rue who, without hesitation threw herself at Katniss and hugged her. "You won," she said, "You won."

"For you. Just for you." said Katniss as Rue let go and drifted away.

And then there was Cato.

Cato who had been ruthless, who had killed without a second thought, who tried to kill Peeta.

But standing here was a different Cato.

He was Cato who loved Clove, Cato who fought for love, Cato who, on the last night, the one she'd never forget, begged for death and was granted mercy.

And he hugged her tight, and didn't need to say a thing.

"Okay, that's enough," said Clove smiling. Katniss had been hugging Cato for over ten minutes.

They broke apart and Cato smiled and walked away.

She stood for a second contemplating when a voice broke through her thoughts

"Well, if it isn't my girl on fire"


	4. Chapter 4

Cinna.

Amazing, bright Cinna, who, like Clove, had not a trace of the bruises that led to his death. he enveloped her in his arms and held on tight, and she did the same.

"I'm sorry," she cried, "I'm sorry I got you killed. I'm sorry".

"No Katniss, it wasn't your fault. You helped us all. That's what we remember." he soothed and she smiled through her tears.

Boggs was next. He smiled at her, wrapped his arms around and kissed her cheek. He told her he never blamed her for anything.

She waited for the next person to approach, Prim she thought, when a voice from behind her startled her.

"Want a sugar cube?" and as she turned she and Finnick wrapped their arms around each other and held on.

"Thank you Katniss." he said "Thank you for being there thank you for holding me together thank you for showing what true love is. Thank you for helping my son."

"You did the same for me." she whispered.

As soon as he let go and stepped away she was almost thrown off her feet by a sheet of blonde hair that could only belong to her sister. They stood clutching each other and whispering apologies and thank-yous and laughing through their tears. Prim looked up and said "Katniss, I am so happy for you. I love you".

"I love you too, Prim".

Next was her mother, and they exchanged tearful apologies and "I love yous" as well, and Gale, who hugged her and told her that he was so happy she was happy. Somehow she knew that heaven had mended their friendship.

Then there was Beetee who thanked her and hugged her, and Johanna who gave her a shove on the shoulder and laughed about how she had gone in sleep, not in battle where she thought she would.

The last was a voice she had missed for many years and almost laughed when the words came out of his mouth.

"You finally finished knocking yourself around, sweetheart?"


	5. Chapter 5

Haymitch.

Katniss smiles, and runs into to his arms.

"Nice job, sweetheart." he says with a smile.

Katniss smiles back and hugs him again.

"So how is it up here?" she asks.

"Loads of fun if you ask me. Lots of liquor lots of friends," Haymitch winks.

"I meant the people."

"Sweetheart, you know people aren't really my thing."

"Whatever. I'm just so excited to finally be here with everyone."

"Not everyone." he said mischievously.

"What do you mean?" she questioned.

He smiled and moved aside to reveal the one person who was her heart and soul, the one person she could never live without.

And she ran into his outstretched arms, and finally she felt whole and happy and even though they were in heaven, finally truly alive.


End file.
